The test
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: A stranger visits ink and has him take a violent test. Ink! One Shot!


Author: Hey guys, here is my first one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy. ON WITH THE SHOW

Ink's POV

I watched as the many dimensions of Undertale go on, some tragically, some nicely. My eyes shifted to the wall in front of me. It really was several miles miles a head of me but that is besides the point.

When I am observing the dimensions i'm in a huge room. This a was always curious, even though the dimensions of undertale were infante in all directions, here it was only up and down that was infante.

I tried to get out of the 'room' but I always failed. I couldn't teleport through it and even if put all the power I could in one spot it would not make even a scratch.

I shook my head and looked back at the dimensions. A new one just appeared and began the same way as the original did.

It was really similar to the original so I stopped watching it.

Time marched on with out a second thought.

"So your the Guardian of this realm." A voice said from out of the blue.

I looked around to find the source of the voice. "You open portal with that paint brush of yours, interesting." It continued.

As I continued to look the more I think I'm going crazy.

"Kind hearted, selfless, brave, and caring. All traits of a good guardian, it's refreshing." The voice said behind me. I looked back but no one was there.

"You've met bad guardians?" I asked. "More often than not kid." It responded.

"Now, I'm here to test you. There's been some... problems and I am here to make sure you are up to snuff." It said. "What happens when if I fail your test?" I asked. "I would just replace you." The voice said truthfully.

I stopped and looked around but found no one. "Behind you." It said.

When I looked behind me a human was standing right behind me, well what I can assume is a human. The human was male, he wore a black tee shirt, with some faded blue jeans. What caught me off guard was his eyes and hair.

His hair was crystalline. Various colors shined in his hair. The man's eyes were cat like and, a shade of really bright green, it unnerved me. It was like those eyes where staring into my soul.

"First things first." The man started. "I am Karma." He said bowing at the waist. "By the by have you tested the walls." Karma asked righting him self.

I nodded. "Yea, I asked some other Sans and Ghasters to help me open it up. The combined attack didn't even leave a scratch." I said.

A smile danced on Karma's lips. "A qucik tip kid. Don't lose sight of me for a second or else it's game over." He warned.

I took it to heart and took my paint brush off off my back. Karma slid the blade on his back out of it's scabbard. The blade it self was crystalline but, unlike Karma's hair it doesn't reflect light and was clear as well, crystal.

Third Person POV

Both warriors charged through the air at high speeds. Ink brought the back of his paint brush to strike Karma in the body but he blocked with his sword with ease. "Not bad." Karma comments. He then kicks the paint brush putting Ink off balance.

Ink then falls only to dodge a strike from Karma. Ink tried to sweep kick Karma but he jumped and soared at least 9 feet.

Ink's POV

I can't take this guy head on. He's quick and seems like he can predict my attacks. I dodged an attack from the side.

Through the side of my eye socket I see the new dimension.

"Try to catch me." I taunted as fell into the dimension.

I landed on snow covered roof in the middle of Snowden. "Clever, trying to get an advantage by changing the battle field, but not clever enough." Karma said with a devious smirk. We started to exchange blows again.

This guy is obviously a lot better than I thought. He keeps me on the defense and is able to adapt quickly. Something about his tip wants me to keep my sockets on him at all times, like he said, once I lose sight of him he'll become extremely dangerous.

I swung at his legs and he again jumped. He landed on ground, right to the house. I followedhim down.

Karma got up. "Very good, now let's keep this going." Karma said barely winded. I was breathing heavily. Despite that I charged at him.

As we kept fighting, we moved deeper into the forest.

As Karma stepped back a blue stream of energy came between us.

Sans's POV

"You need help?" I asked. I saw the two fighting when they landed to the side of the house.

The skeleton was about to say something when the human spoke up. "Ink here needs the help, an extra hand will allow me to go all out." He commented I shrugged and teleported next to ink.

"I'll give you time to talk." The human said leaning against a tree.

"They guy's name is Karma, he's fast, and can predict attacks. He also gave me a hint to not lose sight of him, and he seemed deadly serious about that." Ink said.

"I guess we'll have to be faster." I said.

"Times up." Karma said pointing his sword at us.

I fired a Ghaster blaster at Karma. When the energy dissipated Karma was standing there with evil smile.

A sickly green energy started to roll off of him. Karma then charged at us at a extreme speed. I teleported out of the way while ink rolled to the side.

"That's new." Ink commented. "Well, at least we know he's a tough cookie."

A cookie dropped from the sky. A man pops from the ground grabbing the cookie in the process. "Cookieeeeee!" He yelled.

As soon as the nut job landed, a hand grabbed his leg and pulled him into the ground. "MY COOOOOOIKKKKEEEEEEE!" He yelled.

Karma's eye was twitching heavily. "Don't ask." Karma said heavily annoyed.

Ink smacked Karma with his paint brush and I summoned a dome of Ghaster blasters and fired.

When the smoke cleared there was huge crater in the ground.

Third Person POV

Karma reappeared right behind Sans and placed a crystal on him forcing him to the ground.

Karma tripped ink and brought his sword to ink's throat.

"I give." Ink conceded with his bowed head ready to accept his fate. "You passed. You have done much better than other guardians I have met." Karma admitted sheathing his sword.

Ink cocked his head in confusion. "Most guardians that I came across don't work with the people they protect often leading to they're demise. Chaos kills the divided." Karma said.

"Our opponents are Chaos Meddlers. They are like me, a meddler, people who can travel between all dimensions but, they unlike my self, want nothing but pure domination over all realms and dimensions." Karma said.

Ink nodded. "I've been curious what is your blade made up of? I've never heard of a crystal that could be used in combat." Sans asked.

"My blade is made up of Tesla Diamond, a crystal that have to be cut using a cutter that exceedes one trillion kelvin." Karma said.

Sans eye socket glowed in shock. "H-how and where do you get this stuff?" Sans stuttered. "I got this from an old friend who owns a corporation that crosses galaxies, from a different realm of course." Karma said.

Sans left after a few minutes to check on his brother.

Karma's POV

"Well I have to go as well. I have more guardians to judge." I said. I walked behind a tree.

I placed a vial of blood and disappeared.

Author: well, hope this was good. She ya'll in the light later.


End file.
